Crazier
by Call-Me-Crazy.Cuz I Am
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven go swimming, but Raven won't get in. When Beast Boy confronts her about it, a curious fact is discovered. Extreme fluff, kissing, and cute RaeBB moments. PLEASE READ!


**A.N. Okay, I repeat: I'm inspired. **

**And slightly wishy-washy. **

**By which, I mean that, in all likeliness, I'll probably end up continuing the top three of my stories that y'all have voted for. **

**Anyway, on with the random one-shot, which is based off of the song by T-Swizzle, aka Taylor Swift. **

_**Crazier **_

_He's insane,_ Raven thought as she watched Beast Boy dive into the chilly lake. _Totally crazy. _

_She _never would've even thought of doing this without him.

Going swimming in the middle of January?

When she didn't even have a bathing suit?

Unheard of madness, to her. In fact, she wasn't completely sure why she was even out there, standing on the grassy hill, watching him swim. It might've had something to do with the fact that she loved him. Or, that he'd threatened to storm her room and tell her corny jokes 24/7. But, regardless of why, she'd gone out with him. Because he wanted her to. She'd stripped down to her undergarments, clasped her cloak around her shoulders, and agreed to go swimming in the middle of winter. Because he'd asked her. She asked herself why she'd given in. It was totally crazy, everything about their relationship.

And Raven did not do crazy.

Angry, yes. Betrayed, yes. Emotionally distraught, absolutely.

But not crazy.

Of course, she also didn't do love, and look where she was now. Shivering in front of a stormy gray ocean, squinting to make out a green shape in the fog.

And the craziest part was, she couldn't even pinpoint when it happened.

When she'd lost the pretense of sanity she'd kept up for so long, and given in to her inner madness.

When she'd fallen in love with him.

"Come on, Rae!" Beast Boy called from where he treaded water below her. "The water's fine!"

"It's the middle of January, grass stain!" She said affectionately. "No way in hell is that water fine."

"Well, it's as good as it's gonna get!" Beast Boy laughed. "So you might as well just jump in; it won't get hotter the longer you wait!"

"…..in a minute." Raven rolled her eyes, trying to mask her fear.

See, that was the other crazy part.

Raven was deathly afraid of water. (**A.N. Absolutely no idea if that's true, but for the purposes of the story, let's say she's a total hydrophobic.) **

Ever since she'd been old enough to cognitively think, she'd avoid it. It took all of her will power to force herself into the shower every night.

A fifty-foot drop into a stormy gray sea in freezing weather?

You must be crazy.

And even though she loved him and would've leaped across mountaintops to reach him, she had to draw the line somewhere.

"I…don't think I'm going to. Rain check?" Raven said, running a hand through her mist-dampened hair.

Before she could even take a step backwards, Beast Boy had turned into an albatross and had flown up beside her. Changing back to his lovable human self, he crossed his arms. "Okay, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just…really cold, and I'm sniveling, and I think that my bra's going to snap when I jump, and that would be bad, and-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

With the mist covering them like Raven's cloak, it looked as if both of them were crying.

It was the sweet, gentle kind of kiss she'd come to welcome, even long for, and she was so enthralled, she didn't even notice that he'd slipped off her cloak until it landed with a splash in the water below.

"Oops," He said, grinning impishly.

"I'm going to-"

"Jump down with me?"

"I told you," Raven sighed, looking in vain for her cloak amidst the salty spray. "It's really cold and I think I'm catching the flu, and my bra is_ definitely_ going to snap-"

He put his arms around her, drawing her in close, and Raven wondered how he managed to stay so warm.

"Okay, I'm warming you up right now, if you catch the flu, I'll stay in and nurse you, and you talk about your bra snapping like it's a bad thing." He said, grinning. "Can we go now?"

"Don't be a pig, Beast," She said, trying to sound disapproving.

"So what's the real reason you don't want to jump?" He said, all playfulness gone.

"I'm…."

"What? Do I need to kiss and touch it out of you?"

"No," She glared. "I'm afraid of water."

A moment passed when all she heard was a seagull cawing.

"_That's_ it?" Beast Boy said in amazement.

"Yes," Raven said defensively. "I'm afraid that I'll drown."

Beast Boy laughed. He couldn't help it, it just spilled out.

"Are you…_laughing_ at me?" Raven cried.

"Yes."

"Okay, well I'm definitely not going in now," She said turning away and trying in vain to extricate herself from his embrace.

"Rae, I'm laughing at you because….of all the dark things you could be afraid of, you're afraid of _water._ One of the most harmless things on earth."

"Water is not harmless at all!" Raven said. "There's rip currents and whirlpools and pressure and-"

"_Raven."_ Beast Boy said, exasperated. " I'm with you. You don't need to be afraid, I promise."

He leaned in to kiss her, and again, she was so intoxicated by his taste, his feel, that she didn't realize he'd jump until they were in mid-air.

She clutched his neck with her hands, and opened her mouth to scream.

But instead, a burst of exhilarated laughter tumbled out, and she realized; she wasn't afraid. In fact, she was enjoying it.

And as they hit the water with a salty splash, and his lips locked on hers again, this time in a heavy, passionate kiss, she had time for one more fully formed thought:

_Yep, He's crazy. _

_But I think I might be crazier._

**A.N Bit fluffy. **

**Okay, so marshmallow fluffy, but I liked it. **

**Please review….but like I said before, these one-shots are more for me. **


End file.
